A Very Peddie Story
by BlackCat46
Summary: Peddie from first argument to old age. This couple's ups and downs throughout life. Dedicated to Peddie4evr1002. (I own only plot line. Maybe slight OOC. R&R.) K may change to a T.
1. Meeting Eddie

(I own only plot. This is dedicated to Peddie4evr1002. You should check out her stories, they're awesome.)

* * *

Joy.

* * *

"Stick your feet in, will you!" My best friend, Patricia Williamson snapped at sorta cute guy I'd never seen before. He looked at her and I knew he appreciated what he saw.

"You woke me up!" He snapped back, angrily.

"Well, student lounges are for lounging, not sleeping. Clue's in the name." She told him, as if he was stupid. She obviously liked him too.

"OK, I was on a plane for eight hours, on a train for four more and now I'm in Boresville, UK and I don't need a lecture, 'kay, Hermione?" He asked. I gasped. The one thing Patricia hates more than irritating boys is irritating American boys who only has Harry Potter references to the UK.

"Great, that's all we need(!) Another patronizing American whose only reference to the UK is Harry Potter!" She almost yelled. "Who are you anyway?"

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I asked first." She retorted, which was obviously her worst bit of ammo yet.

"Really?" He scoffed.

"Next time you trip someone up, remember that it's considered polite to apologise in this country." She told him, sounding so furious, he seemed to be in danger of getting the contents of Patty's water bottle over his head.

"Do you ever stop talking?" He asked, annoyed. "I should call you Blabs, or Yacker." He smiled and pointed at her happily. "Mm, Yacker."

"And maybe I should call you a cab back to the airport." She hissed angrily.

He just mock-frowned and applauded slowly. "Devastating."

She was finally running out of ammo. Patty snapped "And as much as I'd love to stay here and trade stereotypes with you, I think I'm gonna go and hang somewhere else. C'mon Joy."

He just waved us off and we left.

"He's kinda cute, isn't he?" I asked. She scoffed.

"He likes to think he is." She replied.

"I mean, come on, Patty, he's got that blond hair and those intense brown eyes. What's wrong with him? He seems perfect for you. Y'know, with the rebellious attitude and all the leather and the smart comebacks."

"He just seems so soft and girly." She told me, sounding almost genuine, but I knew she liked him. I've known her all this time.

"Soft and girly?! Patty, even by your usual standards, that is the worst one yet!" I giggled.

"Well, at least I don't crush on every guy my eyes land on." She snapped. That stung.

"You actually think I go after every guy who walks past me?" I asked her, hurt that my best friend thinks of me like that.

"No, of course not! But come on, you're after _Fabian._ Don't you think that says something?" She asked me.

"Fabes is totally gorgeous?" I asked her.

"No, he's really not. Now, don't get me wrong. I like him. But not in that way. And besides, you and Fabian were never actually dating and he's with Nina now." She told me. I tuned that last bit out.

Well, newsflash, not liking that Nina got in there before I did.

* * *

Patricia.

* * *

All that was on my mind through class was the new guy. I couldn't get that cheeky voice out of my head. Those deep brown eyes, that amazing blond hair, that wonderful smile. He was honestly so perfect. What did I do to meet a cute guy like him and start instantly being horrible?! I wish I hadn't!

"Patricia? What is H2O4?" Mr Sweet asked and everyone looked at me. I had no idea what he was on about.

My instant and stupid answer was "Drinking."

Everyone except Mr Sweet started laughing and I felt my cheeks go neon pink. Oh my God, preoccupation in class alert! Uh-oh, I foresee a detention...

"Patricia Williamson, are you trying to be funny?" He asked me furiously.

"No, but everyone else seems to think I was hilarious. H2O4 is the chemical compound for water, consisting of two molecules of hydrogen and four molecules of oxygen." I told him. "Though more often than not, it's simply known as H2O."

The lesson carried on and I went back to thinking of the newbie.

* * *

At the house, he walked in and saw me."Well, if it isn't the Yacker."

I looked up from my ChumChatter and stared at him in horror. "Oh, no. Please tell me you're not staying here!" Suitcase! Oh, God!

"Well, as a matter of principle, I don't like to stay anywhere too long." He said.

"Oh-h, you are, aren't you?" I groaned, though I was secretly thrilled to bits. He motioned, as if saying yes. "Great that's all we need, another stupid boy in the house."

"You really know how to make a guy feel welcome. Name's Eddie, by the way." He held out his hand to me.

"Eddie Krueger." I said, not shaking his hand.

"I think you mean Freddie?" He chuckled slightly.

"What?" I asked him, not caring if I sounded rude. THE GUY CORRECTED ME!

"Freddie Krueger?" He laughed at me.

"Whatever. You're still a nightmare." I told him, uncaring.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and _hang,_ I have to report to some guy named Vincent or Victor or..." He sounded a little lost at the end.

I shrugged and innocently said "Dunno."

"Guess I'll go find him, then." He said and walked off. Joy walked in and smiled at me.

Oh God, what is that girl plotting now...?

* * *

"Patty, turn that lamp off!" Joy called from the bed.

"No way! I'm busy." I told her, writing some more. I was writing my diary. Yes, I know, I know, me with a diary. But if anyone else finds out, I will be very unhappy and quite possibly kill them.

_Eddie is so cute, why can't I just tell him I like him? He's so sweet and lovable... Why do I have to have built my walls this high? I can't knock them down, either! Oh, God, why? And Eddie, he's just so amazing. Can't I just be normal, like every other girl and tell him? You know, secret admirer cards? Something? ANYTHING? I need he-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p!_

I hid my diary and turned out the light. Joy whispered "Thank you!" I rolled my eyes, tossed onto my side and fell asleep. My mind dreamed of Eddie. He leaned in to kiss me and just as our lips met...

_B-r-r-r-r-r-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-n-n-n-n-n-n-g-g-g-g-g-g- g!_

Oh-h, you stupid alarm, he was about to kiss me!

I whacked the alarm over, so that it shattered. Oh, fabulous, that's the ninth one this term! I dragged my lazy bum up out of bed and got ready. I hate being woken before 8 A.M.. I got downstairs and saw that the coffee pot wasn't on the table. I went to the kitchen and made one myself. Vera smiled at me.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" She sounded so cheery. How can anyone be so happy at this time?! Especially when they were brutally woken from a happy dream where the most gorgeous guy in school was about to kiss her and at seven fifteen in the morning?! Ugh, I hate life.

"Yeah, slept fine." I told her, then went and sat down. Amber was laughing at something. It's totally unreal to laugh at ANYTHING before 8 A.M..

"Listen to this, Patricia." Nina started.

I groaned. "Nina, you're an awesome friend, I love you like a sister, but don't ever speak to me until I have more coffee in my coffee system." I told her wearily.

She laughed. "Don't you mean...?"

"No I don't. I meant what I said. Coffee goes in my coffee system." I told her, taking a massive gulp of the steaming hot drink.

OW THAT BURNS! I choked and Eddie walked in... Oh God, Eddie's here and I'm choking on hot coffee!


	2. Donkey Day Sign Ups

(I own only plot. Remember to check out Peddie4evr1002's stories, they're fabulous!)

* * *

Patricia.

* * *

Ow-w-w-w! Ow ow ow! Hot coffee burns! But I finally got cooled down. My mouth is still sore and probably will be for the rest of the day. Oh great.

"When did you get here? I got a surprise when I woke up and saw you in Mick's bed." Fabian said to Eddie, sounding as surprised as he looked.

"I can imagine." I stepped in with a smirk, despite my blistering mouth.

"Yesterday." Eddie replied to Fabian, then continued. "And I had the pleasure of meeting Yacker here. Speaking of which, who do we have here?" A smirk spread across his face.

"Joy." Joy grinned.

Mara smiled and giggled "Mara."

"Nina." Nina answered, grinning.

"Amber." Amber replied. They all spoke together, almost in harmony.

"Nobody told me English girls were so cute." Eddie smirked, talking like he was on a date with a girl. It made Fabian choke on his juice, all the girls giggle and reply with that idiotic flirty tone. I rolled my eyes.

Alfie leaned over, handing Amber a pastry and said "There you go, dear" then warned Eddie off as he sat down.

I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence. I hated the fact that I was anywhere near Eddie while I was eating. Especially as he was totally adorable and I had no way of telling him as my walls were too high and strong for even me to get through them. Fantastic, what's next?

* * *

Next day.

* * *

"Donkey day?! What the heck is that when it's at home?!" I snapped to Joy, who was as shocked as I am at the new poster that had gone up.

"That, ladies, is a day to sponsor ill-treated donkeys." Jerome spoke from behind us. I walked off, while Joy said she wanted to run a stall. I hated Joy's public spirit sometimes, it got in the way of our BFF Box Set Marathons. She really needs to chill it with that public spirit. She's so perky and happy, she should join the cheer leading squad. They're so perky with their squealing over Zac Efron and Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson and their clothes and makeup and slumber parties. Joy'd love every single horrific second.

Jerome walked in.

"Is everyone signed up for a Donkey Day challenge... Patricia, I don't see your name down." He said, finding me again. Rats.

"OK, sign me up for the Wonky Donkey." I told him, sick of him hassling me.

Joy said "What's the Wonky Donkey?"

At that precise moment, Alfie and Amber walked in, tied together by the leg. I grinned. "That is." Then I called "Hey, guys, Donkey Day isn't until tomorrow."

"We're showing everyone how it's done." Alfie replied.

Jerome turned to Eddie. "Hey, new boy. Can I put your name down for a Donkey Day challenge?"

Eddie scoffed. "What about you? I see you hassling everyone else, but not doing a lot yourself."

Alfie spoke up a bit timidly "He has got a point, Jerome."

Jerome glared at him, then asked dangerously "Whose side are you on?"

"I'll do a Donkey Day challenge if you do." Eddie smirked. God, that guy does a lot of smirking. But he is so hot!

"OK." Jerome said. I knew he'd regret this. I've known Eddie two days and he's proven cruel and hilarious and so totally gorgeous, why can't I tell him I like him and he strikes off sparks around me? Oops, shut up, Trisha!

"Excellent. I get to pick the challenge." Eddie smirked AGAIN! Ugh, stop your smirking, boy, I'm gonna end up kissing your face off!

"Hang on-" Jerome started sorta weakly.

"Ah, eh!" Eddie cut Jerome off and for once in my life, I felt sorry for Jerome. "Donkey Diner. If you can eat three gallons of creamed carrot, I will personally sponsor you $100."

Jerome stuttered "One hundred..."

"Hundred and fifty, then. Deal?" Eddie asked, looking all proud of himself. Oh, God, I need out!

"Done." Jerome replied, shocked, then the two shook on it.

Alfie looked shocked and impressed. "Who is this guy?" He chuckled in amazement.

I said "Hey, Jerome, I still don't have a partner for the Wonky Donkey."

"Yes, you do. It's Eddie!" He told me and I almost screamed in delight.

Instead I said "Him?!"

He asked at the same time "Me?!" He was just as shocked as I was.

"Oh, you'll bond!" Jerome said happily. "See, Donkey Day is already bringing people together!"

Oh, fabulous, a whole day strapped to Eddie. Is that a good or bad thing...? I dunno, but if I'm around this gorgeous, forever self-satisfied Canadian guy, I'll end up lay on a sofa with him somewhere and kissing his face off! Uh-oh. I like this guy, but really?!

Oh God and there's no lesser of the two evils! What do I do now?!


End file.
